


My Strongest Fighter ~Sneak Peak Story~

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: Attack On Titan Stories and One shots [3]
Category: attackontitan attackontitannoregrets Hummanity'sStrongest CaptianRivalliveAckerman LeviXOC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the small short stories I did base of Christmas with Levi and spring break with levi. I decide to  make another story series with humanity's Strongest Levi Ackerman. </p><p>Storyline: Levi ackerman is a sensie of the survey corps martial arts academy and teacher of his own students. he is top fighter in the survey corps and fearless one of all. thats until he meets her. liz tiku daughter Haruki tiku who is a famous book author and fashion designer and the father is james tiku a professional photographer. what happens when the strongest fearless fighter from the survey corps meets the girl liz tiku who is a writer in training herself. will the fearless strongest fall for this young writer?  or Hanji will play matchmaker with them both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Strongest Fighter ~Sneak Peak Story~

If I ever wonder..

Someone that is strong not scare of a thing?

A fighter through it's struggles 

Will he know me?

Or 

Remember me at all...? 

So many questions 

I need to woman myself up and just go in before my cousin Armin freaks out on another thing of his class. He told me his sensie is scary looking. Gives serious looks to other like going to murder them all. The strict ones. I understand. There like my professors from the university of titans.

Let's see what Armin is doing. 

Hope he isn't dead beat to the ground again. It isn't his fault that he is nice to others but is very smart too. 

I'm not sure why he join this class at all. 

 

I got out of the car then went into the building walking a little fast paced due to my worries for my cousin Armin. We both grew up together since kids. He didn't had an other siblings only family members. More like cousins. Related family members. This building is huge almost feels like I'm about to get lost. I stood thinking to myself.

'he said at the end of the hall kinda then to the corner to double doors costume design.' 

This seems tricky. A drag even more. I sigh a little then let my eyes wonder off around the building. They found them. I walk straight towards the double doors then I push them open. 

"I'm sure to pick up someone by the name Armin Arlert." looking the students eyeing on me then saw some people I knew.   
Mikasa and Eren running towards me.

"Hey g-" I was cut off by mikasa saying "Armin is getting pin again." 

She didn't had to say it again but the looks from Eren he seems worried for his best friend.

"Let's go see what's happening." We all walk to the training room and saw a group a people surrounding two middle in the like a fight is about to start. "Let's beat this shrimp before he gets back." 

Then someone said "Hey don't pick on him!!" it was Jean as some of his friend were backing him away. I saw a random student with his cheek with a bruise. The one picking on Armin. I give credit to jean for standing up for my cousin. Now it's my turn. 

"Hey!!" I shout as the eyes turn to me. All them wide and some back away. The other half stood their in a fighting stance. They think they can take on a girl like me? Have they seem me or heard of me before? My father's brother taught MMA. Mix martial arts. At the age of 12. My aunt Luz taught me gymnastics. There all cream. 

"Leave my cousin Armin alone." I then said to them. "what are you gonna to about it" he added "girly." 

Now he has cross the line. "Do you even know who you just pissed off?" look up with my eyes serious to him "who-" someone cut him off. it was jean "That's Armin's cousin." he went on "Her name is Liz tiku." as he told them. 

Half of the group stood away and afrida from the other student. "Let go of him." I said again to him. 

"Tsk..." he grab Armin as he threw him towards me "why don't you catch him!!" he was on target but Mikasa was fast enough to get him as Eren right behind mikasa making their gravity less of easy then hard. 

I felt stomping and charging of running towards me. I jump up as grab one of the bangers which symbols the dojo of the martial arts class and began to climb up quickly as possible. Then use my legs to swing to the other banger. 

Suddenly, my leg was grab. It was a strong grip like it was going to tear me apart. I slowly look down and saw the student with a smirk on his face. This worry the hell out of me. A student can't do this to another person. That's against the rules.

"Hey don't you dare..." Conny spoke out with his eyes in fear "That's against to rules." The student look to Reine look at him 

"Whoever gets in the way will pay." he grip more on my foot which I yeip a little from the grip becoming more stronger to shake off.  
"Will pay the same thing I did to Armin." 

All the students start to charge at him to save me but it was too late. He threw me across the room and I landed on my feet perfect however gravity didn't let me stand my ground so I fall back on the mates with my foot in pain. Everyone rush towards me but a scream of pain got their attention.

"Dammit you shit!!" they saw a couple of bruises on his cheek then arms. He grouch on his knees in pain as well. 

"She did the ghost combat on him." Jean said as his eyes were amazed. The ghost combat is a skill that is only done by the speed and wind power of the person training. It's almost like 360 pulse spin attack but it's without seeing the movement with a good eyes on watch. 

Armin went to me as tired to help me up but he was in pain from the attack Rein threw at him. I was too busy in pain to notice that the crowd back up and something strong pick me up bridal style and holding onto my foot.

"If you don't hang on to me" the voice was firm and serious tone. "You'll fall and get more pain." 

I look up seeing a double decker hair cut style, greyish eyes and a poker face look but a serious death glare in his eyes. However his look changed when he look down on me. He seem worry in his eyes even he didn't show the emotions in front of his students. 

"Who did this to her?" Everyone one by one told him what happen even Armin on his side of the story. He nod his head as someone came in with two people. It was the other sensie of the dojo. Erwin Smith. The guy who was carrying me start to walk away along with me in his arms.

I didn't know where we were going but the last thing I saw before I past out was climbing some stairs as everything went all black. I pass out. I hit the guy too hard and worth out my energy. He hurt my cousin. That bastard deserve it. 

Then moments later I woke up in a room laying on a couch. It was soft and comfortable. A pillow was placed behind my head as my hand touch my forehead It sting a little. I must of hit my head as well and didn't realize the bleeding either. 

 

My eyes wonder around analyzing the process that I was in a room and the area a bit dark but very clean as well. The door open which got my attention saw that guy again. He has the same look from before but calm this time. No death glare what Armin told me about.

"What's with the look on your face?" he plainly said to me. What's this guy's problem? Is this his way of saving me from what happen to me? "Sorry I just woke up..." look at him "I can see that." I was thrown by back him. He seems a bit rude now. Something across my mind which slip out "Why did you save me then?" the confidence with me said to him. 

It seem to twice his eye a little as try to avoid my question. "That student of mine got his punishment and he is resigning from my dojo to another one." Like that was going to make me feel any better that the problem is already taken care of.

"What? you gave him a list of things to clean? Tsk.. I bet he clean this office no wonder is a little dirty from the corners of the room." Now that made him shut up but piss off at me "Tsk.. I always clean my office no one else does." 

I gave him a look "really?" He got thrown off guard as look away with a blush cheek on his face. "Why is your cheek so red?" I question him that and they got reder with his ears. "Tch.." he reply to me. 

I chuckle a little then said "No seriously why did you save me?" He look at me "The students and your cousin told me what happen." He told me "That bastard doesn't know how to treat guest here or the girls here." then he punch the wall next to his desk 

"He's coward a for laying his hands on a girl like that." the tone of voice of his sounded he was going to kill or murder the guy in pieces. I don't blame him for that. "Then again" he starts "There was some bruising on him." I quickly turn away and said "Oh" thought to myself a little.

"Maybe he got hurt badly?" look at him "Funny." he didn't took my excuse. He crush it down like it was nothing to him. he can careless for it. "Now tell me" look at me serious "Why was he cover in bruises?" I took a deep breath then answer "I cause them." 

he seem not surprised by it. "I've seen those bruises before." he said me "And you must be Liz Tiku." went on " Train by your father's brother Jen Tiku." look at me " Who are you?" slip right out of me by looking at him 

"My name is Rivallive Ackerman." I sat up from the couch "Nice to meet you, Levi." then added "The strongest fighter in the survey corps martial arts Academy and Senesi too." Levi look at me "You know your stuff." I huff a little "Because my uncle told me about you when I was training MMA with him." he gave a look "MMA?" I told him "Mix martial Arts." 

he look down on me then up a again "A nerdy student knows how to defend herself? just what we need." I gave him a look "You have a problem with girls learning how to defend themselves?" I shot at him " I do." he answer "But you're different than the rest of the girls I've train in my class." 

He start to come towards me then sat beside me "You interest me." I was confused what he was saying as move a bit away from him. "What are you talking about?" gave the look at him "I said you interest m-" I stop him "I know that but are you saying you like me?" Now that got his attention as stood their thinking "Not really." 

I shook my head and stood from the couch then exit out the room. Armin made it to my side in no time as I walk out from the dojo class. "Your looking better." he said to me with a smile "Thanks." I heard running and an annoying girly scream. 

A girl with glasses and ponytail ran towards me "Hey move out of the way!!" she was rushing towards us and Armin move aside as I was too busy exiting my way out of the building that upon myself being push and fall back then landed on something soft as move myself up "Dammit." I mumble out then saw who I landed on. 

My face went red with eyes in shock. It was levi giving me an annoying look. "Get off of me." I nod "I'm sorr-" then something hit my head that cause me to fall back and the unexpected happen. 

My lips were press down on his. I freak out and ran along with Armin behind me. Levi stood there sitting up with a poker face and got up as walk back to his office then shut the door behind him. His face went completely red and cover his lips with his hand. 

'What just happen?' he thought and sat on his desk. 

He just save one of the toughest fighters from his class today. An eventful day happen and got kiss too. 

In the car with Armin and trying to keep my cool. I just got my ass save and got kiss too. What an eventful day happen. I hope this doesn't ever happen again. However I got save from the strongest fighter from survey corps sensei. Rivaille Ackerman. Aka Levi Ackerman. His lips were soft though. No I can't think about that now. I took a deep breath as calming myself down. Armin look at me worried 

"You ok?" I nod at him "yeah I'm fine just taking heavy breathing exercises." Armin nod then lay back on his seat as I drive us to his house. He seem like a caring person even if he's cold or tough looking. Ok a poker face too. 

Maybe just maybe.. 

I found my strongest fighter.. 

 

To be Continued... 

Chapter 1 coming soon.


End file.
